The New Saga
by Black Thunder2
Summary: chapter two is up! there is a new ranger but is it a thunder ranger or not? please R&R i will not post chp 3 until i get 6 more reviews flames or no flames please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A New Arrival  
  
I do not own PRNS or any of the characters I do however own Piper and the hurricane ninja academy, which will be featured, in my third chapter.  
  
Setting: The track Shane, Dustin, and tori are watching Blake and Hunter race along with the other racers. AS they rounded the turn for the last lap a new 250 rider on a black bike and in black gear came literally out of nowhere. Within seconds this new rider was right behind Blake and hunter who at the time were head to head on the track. On the last jump the racer landed in front of Blake and Hunter and smoked them on the home stretch. The two brothers rode over to where the others were standing and stopped.  
  
" I can't believe that just happened, I mean you guys have never lost a race let alone get smoked like that!" Dustin said. "Thanks Dustin that's just what we needed to make us feel better." The brothers answered. All of them except Shane had amazed looks on their faces, they couldn't believe that Blake and Hunter had been smoked so badly. However, Shane seemed unamazed as if he knew they would be beat eventually.  
  
"Ok so does anybody know where we can find this guy?" Hunter asked. His question was followed by a smirk. He turned his head towards where Shane was standing and glared. "Do you know something we don't Shane?" Blake asked. Shane just grinned. "No but I do know that that GUY is over there loading HIS bike in to that black Jeep over there." " Ok thanks, hey guys we'll meet up with you at ops later." The brothers said as they turned and walked away.  
  
As they approached the rider they noticed something, the rider didn't have the build of a man. Even under all the gear something still doesn't seem right. They just figured it was a skinny guy and kept walking toward the rider.  
  
" Hey dude where did you learn to ride like that?" Hunter asked. The rider turned around and a small, muffled smirk came from under the helmet. "First of all I'm not a dude." And with that the rider removed the helmet. As she did shoulder length dark brown hair fell out of the helmet. She was a very pretty girl. Her brown hair shimmered in the sunlight and you could just barely make out natural red highlights. Her chestnut brown skin was smooth and evenly toned. She was perfect except for a slight scar that ran from the bottom of her left eye over to the right and stopped just before her nose.  
  
"Wait a minute you're a girl?" Blake asked he was in total awe. "Um bro I think that's kinda obvious." Blake just glared at his brother in anger and the girl felt his amazing power. " No way did I just get beat by a girl, it's not possible!"  
  
" Oh and why is that, are girls just not good enough to beat boys, or can the big boys just not handle getting beat by a little girl?" The rider shot back. "Hey, hey let's just calm down here and start over." Hunter said as he extended his hand. " My name is Hunter and this is my little brother Blake." " Nice to meet you Hunter wish I could say the same for your brother." As she glared at him and now he felt a tremendous amount of power from her. Hunter felt it too and the brothers exchanged a look. " My name is Piper."  
  
" Cool so did you like just move here or something, I haven't seen you around." Hunter asked. "Yea I just got her a couple days ago and I heard that there was a track here so I decided to check it out." She smiled and you could see her perfect white teeth. " You know you're a really good rider, but when you go into the last turn it might be better to use the outside line because it's less used and probably faster than the inside lines." Piper said. " Hey thanks we'll remember that, but right now we have somewhere to be." Blake sneered. He grabbed Hunter and the two took off.  
  
"Bro what was that for, I was really interested in her." Hunter whined. "Hunter don't tell me that you didn't feel her power when she got mad at me." " OK I felt it but so what?" " SO WHAT Hunter for all we know she could be working for Lothor or something, there's something about her its like she's hiding something but I don't know what, we need to ask sensei about this come on." 


	2. A new Thunder?

A New Thunder?  
  
I do not own any characters in PRNS but I do own Piper and some other characters that I will be introducing later on. I also own the Hurricane Thunder academy I made a mistake in the first chap when I said hurricane ninja academy, which will be featured, in my next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please R&R!!  
  
Back at Ninja Ops Shane, Tori, and Dustin were listening to Cams update on the tsunami cycles. Cam was just about to finish when Blake and Hunter came in. Blake looking very put out and Hunter looking annoyed at Blake.  
  
"Finally you're here, but you missed out so get the updates from one of these three" Cam said. You could tell that he was very put out that the thunder brothers had missed his updates.  
  
Tori trying to break the ice said, " So did you guys find that guy at the track?" "Oh yea we found him alright" Blake sneered angrily. "Whoa what is wrong with him?" Dustin asked.  
  
Hunter decided to answer this question. "Blake's problem is that the guy who smoked us at the track wasn't a guy." Shane just smirked.  
  
"I think what Hunter is trying to say is that "HE" turned out to be a "SHE". Tori said. "Right Tori." Hunter said. " And my little bro cant stand being beat let alone being beat by a girl."  
  
"That's not why I'm mad Hunter so just shut up!" Blake yelled. "Whoa sorry bro but you gotta face the truth." Blake just stood there glaring daggers at Hunter until Cam interrupted. " umm guys, I hate to break up the little pow wow but lothor's up to no good at the quarry again, so get moving."  
  
The five of them streaked off and arrived at the quarry in their ranger forms.  
"Umm Cam, would you mind telling us where this monster is?" Shane asked. All five rangers could see no ranger in sight. " I'm getting a huge heat reading right where you're standing." Cam said.  
  
" Right where we're standing but there's nothing.. AAH!!!!" all five rangers shouted as they were blasted from underneath and sent flying into a cliff. " OK guys next time I doubt Cam I give you full permission to blast me."  
  
" OH look it's the power losers." The monster wheezed. " I'm gammatron and I'm gonna destroy you."  
" I don't think so slime ball." Hunter said as he fired his blaster. The monster just stood there and took the energy from Hunter's blast and fired it back at the rangers sending them back in to the cliff. "No way!" They all said. Each ranger tried but failed to subdue the monster. After a particularly nasty blow the rangers were knocked out of their ranger forms and lay there defenseless.  
" Ha! You call yourselves power rangers! This was too easy." As he raised his sword to blast them. "Ready, Aim, FAA!" suddenly the monster's staff was severed in two.  
"Hey who did that?" He was turning frantically trying to see his opponent.  
  
" I did you pathetic excuse for a monster." As gammatron turned he saw a ranger in black leap and slashed him once, twice, three times. The third slice did it the monster fell as the ranger simply turned and sheathed its sword. " Anyone care to explain?" Tori asked looking straight at Blake and Hunter. "Hey don't look at us we don't know who he is." "But you have too he looks like a thunder ranger."Dustin said. "Yea but look at his emblem it's not a thunder academy emblem." Hunter said. "Well whoever he is lets go meet him." Shane said as he and the others limped over to the ranger.  
  
" Nice moves dude." Hunter said. " SO exactly who are you?" Blake asked. The ranger simply looked at him and said "None of your business." "OOO harsh" said Dustin. "Let's try my way." Hunter said as he morphed back into ninja form. The others quickly followed suit. "You know who we are now you tell us who you are. "Hunter said. "Is that a threat?" the ranger in black asked. "Maybe." Said Hunter The ranger simply tilted its head and then punched Hunter right in the gut. "Sorry I don't take orders or threats from anyone." Blake and Dustin hoisted up Hunter and said "Let's get back to ops, maybe cam can help us figure out who this guy is." The others nodded and they all streaked off. 


End file.
